The specific aims of this research include (1) testing the hypothesis that achlorhydria and hypochlorhydria cause a reduction in gastric acid-mediated hydrolysis of digoxin to sugar-hydrolyzed, active metabolites and (2) testing the hypothesis that bacterial overgrowth of the small intestine causes increased formation of inactive dihydrometabolites known to be formed by intestinal bacteria.